Things Change
by PAIGENICOLE
Summary: Kaylee Johnson thought that her and her family had the closest relationship a family could have. Until she discovered they've been hiding something from her for 18 years. Her and her childhood friend go on a journey and discover new feelings.
1. Chapter 1

THINGS CHANGE Chapter 1

"(1/AB)=(1/AC)+(1/ AD). Who can tell me how to solve this?" Mrs. Aslinn.

Advanced Triginometry 12. What fun to finsh my day out every single day of my senior year in high school.

Hi! I'm Kaylee Johnson! I'm 18 and a senior at Bank's Academy in Los Angeles. I have long brown hair that stretches to the middle of my back and brown eyes. My mom tells me they twinkle when the light hits them but, I think she's just an odd one. But, I love her! And my dad, too! I'm 5' 4'' and slim but also have muscle because, you guessed it, I'm head cheerleader. Of course I could only allow the team to where their uniforms on Friday's during football season due to the stupid school uniform policy, and since football season was over we had to where the same gray sweater and blue plaid skirt that came to the middle of my thighs and same balck socks and heels everyday of my high school carrer.

We were the Bank's Academy Knights and we cheered on our football players every Friday night or in some cases a Saturday night. Anyway back to reality.

I raised my hand and Mrs. Aslinn pointed to me.

"I think the key to the solution may lie in triangle A1A3A4. In this triangle, A3A4 is the same as A1A2, so the lengths of the sides of this triangle are A1A2, A1A3, and A1A4 - the three lengths involved in the equation we are supposed to verify. And in this triangle, the angle at A1 is pi/7; the angle at A3 is 2pi/7; and the angle at A4 is seems that perhaps using the law of sines we should be able to show that in a triangle whose angles are in the ratio A:B:C = 1:2:4, the sides a, b and c satisfy the relation 1/a = (1/b)+(1/c)" I said.

"Correct." She replied.

The bell rang and she called out our homework as we all slammed our books. I walked out of the classroom and down to my locker.

"Hey! You need a ride home today?" I asked my best friend Stacey.

"Please?" She asked looking at me.

"Sure! On the way home do you want to stop at Pinkberry?"

"Sounds good! Just let me call my mom on the way to the car."

"Ok."

I had a silver two door cobalt and it was kinda a mess but wasn't too bad.

"Kaylee she said I can go as long as I'm home by 9."She said as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Ok well since you don't gotta be home til 9 you wanna go to the mall?"I asked starting up the car and putting my seatbelt on.

"Sure sure."

I pulled out of the parking spot and the jerk that I lived next to pulled out right in front of me.

"Geez, Nathan do you think you could pull out any faster?" I yelled.

"Road rage!" Stacey jokeingly yelled.

"Shh. No distracting the driver." I smiled.

Nathan was my next door neighbor ever since I moved here from Mississippi. He got on my last nerve. He was ok to talk to at times but other times he was just a complete idiot.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last day of school. Then on Saturday, we graduate." I said to Stacey as we pulled out of the school and drove around the twists and turns.

"I know! We get to leave all the little teenybobber drama behind us and you choose a new captain tomorrow." She replied.

The rest of the day was a blast. I got my graduation dress and shoes. The dress was white, tied behind my neck, had pink flowers on it, went to the top of my knees and accented my tan skin.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled walking through the back door and putting my dress on the counter.

"Hey sweetie did you get your dress?" My mom asked me.

I looked nothing like my mom. She had blonde hair, I had brown, she had blue eyes, I had brown, she was biggish, I was small. It just didn't fit right. It's seriously like I'm adopted and they aren't telling me, but that is impossiable.

"Yes I did! But! You can't see it until Saturday." I replied.

"Ok! Daddy is going to cry. You do know this right?"

"Mom, I have been prepared for him to cry since the day I became a senior."

"I'm sure you have! Oh, me and Mrs. Cameron have decided to have yours and Nathans graduation parties together."

"Aww mom! Why do I even have to share a party with him?" I whined to her.

"Kaylee Anne you have known him since you were three there is no need for two to not share the same party. So you guys fight like your married. That just means your falling in love."

"Ya right! Like I would ever fall in love with him!"

I turned on my heel and bounced up to my room. I had my own bathroom so I could take an hour long shower and it wouldn't effect anyone.

I turned on the shower and took my clothes off and got in the shower.

I usually didn't come out of my room, only when we had dinner, which they already did, and when we had to go somewhere. Other than that my room was my best friend.

"Kaylee why do you always seclude yourself in your room?" My dad asked as he walked in.

"There are these times when I need my space and I just don't want anyone else around here to do it."I replied.

"Sometimes you make me wonder girl."

He turned and walked away.

Saturday before graduation I was standing in my room trying to figure out just one thing with my sister.

My sister was 15 and her name was Anne. She had blonde hair like her mom and was a bit chubby around the waist and stood at 5' 1".

"Anne, why don't I look like anyone else?" I asked her.

"What do you mean Kay?" She asked.

"You and mom have a small chests and then you got me who has freakin zonkers! I'm small and you and mom have meat on your bones. I have brown hair you guys have blonde."

"I don't know, Kaylee. I think your just bein weird."

"Maybe."

"Kaylee, Nathan is here."My mom yelled up the steps.

"Coming!" I yelled,"Time to go face the jerk!"

"I'll see you later." Anne yelled as I grabbed my cap and gown and my high heels.

"I'll see you guys later." I said running out the door.

I walked out to the car and climbed in and looked forward.

"Hey Kaylee." Nathan said.

Nathan was 6'1'' he had blonde locks that went to the side when he waved his hair. He was built had crystal blue eyes and at times could be the sweetes person I've met and other times a complete jerk.

"Hi." I said with a smart remark.

"Seriously, what is the damage between us?"

"Us? Nathan you always sit there and make fun of me for every little thing I do and it gets very stressful after a while."

"Kaylee, I'm sorry if I've ever said anything that hurt you in anyway. That's just my way of joking around and I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok. But hey I have a question." I said looking at him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Do you think I look different than everyone in my family?"

"What do you mean?"

"I look nothing like my parents. It's like I was either adopted or I was a tester cake and I don't look a whole lot like them. That's how it is with Ashley Miller. Her birth certificate says that it's her real parents and she looks nothing like them."

"There's only one way you can find out."

"How?"

"Today at our graduation party before we actually go out infront of everybody I will help you and we have to go to your dad's den and find your birth certificate."

"Ok. Your a life saver."

"As smart as you are for being Valedictorian I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself."

"Your real cute."

"Yes I am."

I was sitting in my seat fiddling with my Valedictorian medal when my name was called.

"Ladies and gentlemen the 2007 Valedictorian, Kaylee Johnson." Principal Underwood called.

"Good afternoon, since I moved here from Mississippi when I was three I have wondered what my high school life wold be about. My mom always told me that when I was younger I had the biggest mouth and that she always knew when I was coming toward her. Being head cheerleader and taking the position as Valedictorian has meade me wonder. What will I major in when I graduate? It's not about how many friends you have in high school of what sports you do, but it's about wheater you are proud of where you are from. I don't care about how many fights we have or how many games we lose. I care about being a Bank's Academu Knight! As I stand here today I realize that we have all matured and are ready to continue on our lives in college. I'm going to miss all of you when we walk across this stage and see each other for the last time! Thank you guys so much for being the best class! Thank you!"

I walked back to my seat and cried.

"Kaylee Ariana Johnson!" The principal said.

I smiled and walked across the stage and received my diploma and turned my tassle to the other side and walked back to my seat.

When the ceremony was over Nathan and I went back to the house and everybody was there in the backyard which gave us the perfect chance to go to my dads den.

"Where is it at?" I asked frantically.

"Here it is!" I heard Nathan yell.

He pulled out my birth certificate and it wasn't what we expected.

"Oh my god." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it." I said as I sat down in my dads chair.

"Kaylee, I'm really sorry." Nathan said as he leaned on the desk infront of me.

"I can't believe I'm adopted. They didn't even tell me." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Well, look on the bright side. It say's right here that she lives in Spain. Maybe you can go track her down." He said sitting the paper infront of me.

"I'm not going to Spain by myself. It's too far and far too big. I can't just go alone."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence then I felt his hands grab mine.

"I'll go with you." He said kneeling in front of me with his hands intertwined in mine.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. I will go with you and help you find your birth mother."

I stood up and threw my arms around him and stood there in silence.

"Where are those two?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Shoot hide it!" I said letting go of him and throwing the folder to him.

He hid it in the draw and slammed it shut.

"Kaylee? Nathan? What are you two doing in here?" She asked.

"Finding out the truth." I said as I pushed past her and went down to everyone.

"Kaylee?" She said turning out after me.

"What?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact the you have hid that I was adopted for 18 years from me. It's not fair to me and I'm so done with you people anymore. You don't do that to me. Ever! That is not fair to me."

"Kaylee, it was what was best for you. We didn't want you to get hurt."

"How could I have gotten hurt mom really?"

"We didn't want you to go on this mission to find your real family and drop out of school."

"Well, I'm going to Spain this summer to find my real family."

"I know. That's why we got you two tickets to Barcelona."

"Why two?"

"Because we figured you would want to take a friend."

"That'd be me." Nathan said.

"Ok. But, why mom?"

"I'm sorry Kaylee. Your plane leaves on Monday."

"Ok."

The whole weekend I did nothing but pack and prepare for the trip of my life. I was set to be over there for however long I needed and I had a feeling it was going to take a while.

"Kaylee?" I heard the next morning outside my door.

"Hmmm?" I moaned.

"Hey it's time to get up sweetie Nathan is going to be coming to get you soon."

"Ok."

I crawled out of bed and threw on my spaghetti strap tank top and my plaid pajama shorts and pulled on my slipper boots and brushed my hair since it bounced back into curls when i did so and took everything downstairs.

"I really am sorry sweetie." My mom said as she handed me a muffin and some orange juice.

"I know mom." I replied.

HONK! HONK! I heard outside.

"Nathan's here. I'll see you whenever I get back." I said as I hugged her and rolled my two suitcases out to the car.

"Good morning." he said as he put my suitcases in the trunk for me.

"Thank you. And Good morning." I replied.

When we got to the airport we prepared for a long trip.

"Are you sure your going to go through with this?" He asked as our number was called.

"Nathan, I have to. If I don't then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I have to know who they are. If I don't I won't be complete." I replied looking at him.

"Ok. Let's go."

The whole way to Spain we slept and talked then slept somemore and we were finally there and excited to start the search. But first we had to check into the hotel.

"Ok so how do we know where she is?" Nathan asked as he walked out of the bathroom from changing.

"My mom gave me an address. You know you really didn't have to come with me. I could've taken Stacey." I replied.

"I wanted to."

Hearing him say those words made me smile.

"Ok. So. What's the street called?" He asked.

"La Rambla." I replied.

"Let's go! I think there is a map in the lobby!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room.

"How do you say 'excuse me do you have a map in Spanish?" Nathan asked me.

"Disculpe ¿tiene un mapa?" I spoke as clear as day.

I did have full Hispanic in me so I did know how to speak Spanish, and I passed with a 99 in Spanish I,II,and III

"Por supuesto aquí tienes." The lady said said handing me a map.

"Gracias por su ayuda." I threw out.

"Dang girl! No wonder you got a 99 in Spanish."

"Hispanic heritage!"

We walked to through all the crazy streets and even stopped to get something to eat. I loved being in Spain, but it wasn't a place that I would want to spend the rest of my life there.

"What time is it?"Nathan asked me.

"I don't know let me ask someone."

When the server came back I asked him what time it was

"Disculpe ¿sabe usted el tiempo?"I asked him.

"Si, es 5:30." He replied.

"Gracias."

"Su satisfacción."

"What did he say?" Nathan asked.

"It's 5:30." I answered.

"We better get going then."

"Yeah. It says right here that her house is right down the street from here."

"Ok."

We walked and walked and there we stood infront of a huge mansion.

"Wow! Are you sure this is the right place?" Nathan asked me.

"I think."

"Perdón, es la casa de este Acosto Karmen?"I asked the guard.

"Sí, sí, ¿tiene usted una cita?" He asked.

"An appointment?" I asked.

"Yes."

"¿Habla inglés?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh thank the lord! This is Karmen Acosot's house?"

"Yes this is. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm her daughter I need to see her immediatly."

"You do look a bit like her. Go ahead in." He said as he opened the gates.

When they opened we went to the front door and I hessitated to knock.

"Go ahead. You can do it." Nathan said.

"Ok." I whispered.

I knocked and when the door opened I was shocked at what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hola." I whispered.

"Umm, hi?" She said.

"You speak English?"Nathan asked.

"Of course! I speak English and Spanish." She said looking at him weird.

"Ok well I know this is going to sound weird but, I'm your daughter."

"My daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what you named me then but my name is Kaylee now."

KARMEN'S P.O.V.

It was my little girl, the one that I gave birth to but put her up for adoption because I was only 16 and now she is standing on my doorstep. All grown up. But there has to be a reason. I bet she wants money for college or something all because I'm the most popular musician in Spain. I can't let her know I'm her mom I can't

KAYLEE'S P.O.V

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are." She said.

I felt my heart crumble into pieces. I knew she was the one. My other mom wouldn't have given me a fake person. She would want what's best for me. She wouldn't lie.

"That's impossiable. I have a picture of you from when I was born. You are the one." I said to her as I felt my tears well up.

"I'm sorry. There must be some mistake. Now, Please leave." She said.

I turned and ran out of the gates and down the sidewalk.

"Kaylee!" Nathan yelled behind me.

"There is nothing you can say or do to keep me from crying!" I yelled.

"Kaylee slow down! I don't know where I'm going!" he yelled.

"Why isn't she admitting it?" I said stopping and turning to him with tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I don't know. Maybe you other mom lied?"

"¿Por qué mi mamá necesidad de mentir a mí de algo que seria? Si es usted que gran parte de un idiota desconsiderado para siquiera pensar en decirme eso? Mi mamá nunca me mientas! Maldito seas tan desconsiderado!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked flatly looking at me.

I just yelled at him in full blown out Spanish and all he had to say was what?

"Why would my mom need to lie to me. She would never lie to me." I said in a whisper.

"I know you know that but it was just a thought."

"I'm going to get her to admit she is my mom even if it kills me."

I didn't understand why she wasn't admitting to me that I was for a fact her daughter. Maybe she thought I wanted money of something. Which I don't I just want to get to know her so she can be in my life. Come to my wedding. If I ever get married to the person I want to get married to I want her to be there no matter what.

"Come on. We can figure this out when we get to the hotel I don't trust these streets." Nathan said as he turned toward the direction of the hotel.

"Ok." I said as a smile spread across my face.

The entire night we were trying to make sure we had the right information and the right person but everything was pointing back to her and I just couldn't understand why she wasn't allowing me into her life.

"I'm just not completly understanding any of this." I said.

"Me either. What time is it?"

"7:30."

"That's it? I'm sorry but I need to get out and explore. I'll be back in a bit." He said as he grabbed his key card and walked out.

"K. Bye." I said to myself.

I sat there wondering and wondering what I was going to do to get her to admit she was my mom and nothing was coming up. So I just decided to get a bath.

While the water was filling up I decided to call my mom.

"She's not admitting it mom. I was like, 'I know this is going to sound weird but I'm your daughter.' she goes 'I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are.' It's seriously like she thinks I want her money or something." I said into the phone.

"Well sweetie she is probably going to deny it at first but she will realize that she needs you in your life and that you won't go away until you get her to admit that your her daughter. All you can do is hope and pray."My mom told me.

"I miss seeing you every morning momma." I whispered.

"After what your dad and I did?" She asked.

"Of course! You know I can't stay mad at you forever."

"Oh baby. I'm sorry we hid it from you."

"It's ok. But I'm going to cimb in the bathtub and get ready for bed. NIght momma I love you."

"Good night sweetie I love you too."

I hung up the phone and went and got a bath.

"Hey dork." Nathan said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Why are you always such a jerk to me Nathan I didn't do a damn thing to you." I said as I brushed out my hair.

"It was just a joke calm down." He said in his sarcastic voice.

"No, I won't calm down because ever since we hit middle school you have been a complete jerk to me and I'm tired of it." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked starting to get mad.

"Well let's see, you put syrup in a balloon in my locker in 5th grade and laughed when it exploded all over my face. 6th grade you pulled a chair out from under me at lunch and had the entire lunch room laughing at me. 7th grade you took nasty honey and shaving cream and put it all oer my books in my locker and got me in trouble and i had to pay 400 dollars to replace the school books. at 8th grade graduation while I was reading my speech and I dropped my paper and you had a stupid fart machine and you made the noise when I bent down to get it. 9th grade you tolde everyone that I still suck my thumb at night and then photoshopped a picture and put it all around school and everyone made fun of me. 10th grade you blew up shaving cream balloons and threw them at me during the first pep rally of the school year and I had to pay another $160 to replace the stupid uniform because it got ruined. 11th grade you told my mom that I was pregnant with Mason's baby when I hadn't even done anything with him and almost got me thrown out of the house. Finally 12th you covered my car in toilet paper shaving cream syrup honey silly string and any messy thing you could possiably think of and had people throwing trash on my car. I've realized that for the past eight years you've been nothing but a jerk to me and I'm really beginning to regret bringing you on this trip."

"What the hell ever! You've never bitched and complained about that stuff before! Why start now?"

"The only reason why I never did was because I have more common sense than you to actually keep it bottled up inside. Well I can't do it anymore. You were always doing something compeltley idiotic to me and I'm done. You had no right at all to even do any of that. Your an ass and I'm done with you." I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

"DID YA EVER THINK THAT IT WAS MAYBE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I heard him yell.

I stopped where I was and froze for a few seconds, then walked back in the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's true. I've been in love with you since 5th grade, and I'm tired of hiding it."

"What? Why is it so hard to believe you? I can't believe you,"I started saying inpossiably fast," you don't just fall in loe with someone out of the blue and turn around and say your in love with them the next minute it's just not right and,"

I was stopped by something warm and soft and something I have been waiting for a long time.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"To get you to be quiet so I could explain." He said smiling.

"Ok." I chocked breathless.

"Everything I have ever done to you was out of love. You know the saying when a guy messes with you he is flirting? That's what I was getting at. I have hidden the fact that I loved you for 8 years and I'm tired of hiding it. When you were with Mason and he was running around saying that you guys fooled around I got jealous. Big time. I had to do something about it. I wanted you to be mine and I still do. I hated seeing you with other people in middle school and high school. I still do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, Kaylee and nothing in the world will change that. I volunteered to come with you on this trip so I could just be with you for however long you needed to stay here. I love being around you. You know what to say to make someone smile and I need you in my life as more than just friend. Being friends is ruining everything. That's all you see me as and I don't want that anymore. I want to be so much more than friends." He poured out to me.

"Nathan I..I..I don't know what to say." I said.

"I knew it. Telling you was going to ruin everything. Our friendship. I think I need to get a different room." He said as he walked out the door.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

I knew he didn't hear it, but I really didn't want to ruin our friendship. If we dated it would ruin everything if something went wrong and we broke up. We would never be friends again if that happend.

THE NEXT MORNING...

There was a knock at my door as I was putting my make-up on.

"It's open." I called.

The door clicked open and Nathan walked in.

"You ready to go?" He asked me leaning against the door.

"In a minute." I said.

It was really more than a minute. It was like a half hour.

"How does it take you a half hour to do your make up?" he asked.

"Because it does. Let's go."

I was wearing a white dress that tied at the shoulders and my brown cowboy boots that had a 3 inch heel on them. My hair was up in a curly pony tail and my make up was dark as always.

"Where are we going to eat?" He asked.

"I don't know probably here." I replied.

We were staying in Eurostars BCN and it was an amazing 5-star hotel. It had resturants, 6 hair salons, an indoor pool, a spa, a bar, and even a waterpark.

"Ok." He replied.

I grabbed my purse and the map and we went to the lobby to eat.

"Buenos días ¿puedo tomar su orden?" The waiter asked.

"Sí, me gustaría un té de frambuesa helado para beber y sólo una tortilla y quiere s té de frambuesa y helado y justo a la tortilla jardín." I replied.

"OK, voy a conseguir eso con usted lo antes posible."

"Gracias!"

He walked away and returned at least 3 minutes later with our drinks.

I sat there spinning my straw in my cup and took a sip. He was upset. I could tell.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Didn't." He replied.

"Why?"

"Thinking."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Nathan I'm really sorry." I said looking up at him.

"Don't Kaylee. So what. I admitted my entire heart out to you and all you say is I don't know what to say. That obviously means something." He said.

"I told you I was sorry. How many times do I have to say it. I get that you love me, but if we date it could ruin everything. I'm not about to lose the friendship we have."

"Ok."

We had decided to spend the day shopping and visiting hisotrical places. I had been thinking about telling him I loved him all day, but i wasn't since I didn't want to risk the relationship.

That night when we got back to the hotel he told me he was going to leave.

"Why are you leaving me here alone in Spain?" I yelled.

"I told you why!" He yelled,"Because I love you!"

"OK! I got that! That isn't a reason to leave me in a forgein freakin country!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry Kaylee I have to. I can't stand to be around you knowing that you don't feel the same way I do." He said.

"Fine!" I yelled.

I walked over and pulled his ticket out of the drawer and threw it.

"GO!" I yelled.

I followed him as he walked out the door and slammed it and then I slid down the back.

"Why did I have to do that?" I cried.

He was really leaving me here alone in Spain. All because I didn't want to wreck our friendship.

I was in Spain for a month before my actual mom admitted to being my mom.

"Why did you lie to me in the first place?" I asked as she sat a can of pop in front of me.

"I thought you wanted money." She replied.

"Well. That's not the reason why I'm here. I graduated high school and I found out I was adopted and I her and my dad had gotten me two plane tickets to come find you. I did bring my best friend but he left me. I needed to meet you."

"Are you going to go to college?" She asked me.

"I'm putting it off for another year. I had to find you before I did anything else. Why did you put me up for adoption."

"I had an open adoption with the family you are with now because I was only 16 and I couldn't handle you. You were so adorable when you were born and it was hard to let you go, but I had to. I hate to say this to you now, but I think we should just go our seprate ways."

"Why? I just met you." I said.

"Because if we have contact now then your going to miss your other family. I think you need to go back to America."

"I can't leave you."

"Please. This is already hard enough knowing that I missed the first 18 years of your life. Please just go."

"Ok."

I got back to the hotel and started packing and my plane left at 8:00 that night.

LAX...

It was raining when I got back to Los Angeles. It was also 8:00 in the morning and I knew no one in my house would be up, but I also knew Nathan would be out for his morning run. I called a cab and I put my things in the trunk of my car then went to find Nathan.

He wasn't running. Instead he was sitting on the swings at the park. I walked over to him and sat down on the swing next to him.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving until I tell you what's on my mind."I said looking at him.

"Then I will." He said standing up.

"You left me alone in Spain. Of course I'm going to be upset at first. But I'm not here to tell you that I hate you for doing that. I could never hate you. I'm here to tell you that I love you, too." I blurted out through the thunder.

"What?" He asked turning around looking at me.

"Yup. It's true. I love you. I've been hiding it from you for 8 years,too. I didn't tell you that night you told me because I didn't want stuff to be ruined but they already were when my mom told me that she didn't want me in my life. So I figured someone that would want me in their life was standing right infront of me and I didn't know it. I need you in my life."

"Kaylee, I can't."

"NATHAN!" I heard a girls voice call out.

I turned around and saw Ashley Mills running toward him.

"I'm with Ashley now, Kaylee. She didn't hide her feelings."

At that instant I truly felt my heart crash.

"I got it." I said as a tear fell down my cheeks.

I ran off and went back home.

"Hey sweettie how was your trip?" My mom asked as I ran in my door and up my steps.

Months went by and I was going to school online through UCLA and I was currently working on my final semester before I didn't have to log on everyday.

"Good morning Kaylee." Anne said as I walked down the steps in my white tank top an sweats.

"Morning." I replied sitting down at the table with the family for breakfast.

"Who wants to say grace?" My mom asked.

"I will." I volunteered.

"Go ahead."

"Dear god we thank you for this lovely meal sitting on this table right now and for joining our family together once again. Bless those who don't get to sit down with their family for every meal. Amen." I said.

"Amen." Everyone said.

"So Kaylee, how is school going?" My dad asked.

"It's going really good. I'm passing all my classes with straight A's." I smiled.

"That is great Kaylee, when do you think you will be graduating?"

"I hope in the next two years or so. If I go log on all summer then I could get 2 years complete per day."

"Are you going to log on this summer?"

"Probably. I mean I have nothing better to do."

"Well you will. We are all going on a cruise this summer to Jamaica." My mom said.

"Am I going to be able to log on everyday?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart. You can do whatever you want. Your going to be 19 in September."

"I know." I said laughing.

"So what are your plans for today?" My dad asked me.

"Probably going to the mall with Stace. Either that or going to the waterpark.."

"Ok. Well me and Anne are going to the market after we are done eating if you wanna go."

"Ok. I think I will."

"Ok."

While we were at the store we were stalking up on snacks and everything for the ride to Florida for the cruise.

"Are we going in seperate cars?" I asked.

"No we are taking the S.U.V since it's just our family and they only have a family of three. It'd be a waste of gas." She replied.

"Yeah. True true."

That trip came faster than I could even say Jamaica. I haven't talked to Nathan in 5 months and I didn't want to start now.

"Mom, why do we have to go on vacation with the Cameron's?" I asked her as I climbed in the front seat to go get Anne from her friends house.

"Well sweetie, we've been close with them since we moved here and we never did anything like this before." She replied.

"But I can't stand to be near Nathan mom. I love him. But he's with Ashley. He's going to be going all gogo gaga over her and I don't want to listen to it."

"I know it's going to be hard at first sweetie but you will get through it. Just don't ignore him and maybe the friends thing will work out."

"A girl can only hope."

"Oh sweetie."

When it was time for us to leave I grabbed my Ipod and my Droid out of room and made sure I had everything and walked out to the car and climbed in the back back.

"Kaylee, Nathan is going to sit in the back with you." My dad told me.

"Ok Daddy." I said.

I scooted over to the left side and Nathan climbed in next to me.

"Hi Kaylee." He said.

"Hi Nathan." I replied.

"You still mad at me?"

"I don't know. I tell you I love you and you completley turn me down. Maybe we should just stay friends."

"Maybe your right."

I put my headphones in and turned my Ipod up all the way.

We were in stopped in Arizona to eat dinner and stopped In Lousiana and slept then drove the rest of the way.

"Ok. So since the ship doesn't leave until tomorrow so we are going to rest for a little bit and then go out for dinner." My mom told me.

"Ok Well I'm not tired so I'm probably just going to go down to the beach or something." I replied.

Our hotel was right on the beach and I loved the beach. I put on my white bikini that tied behind my neck and had beads for straps and my pink Ed Hardy dress with my silver cowboy boots that had my name on them in diamonds and went to the beach.

It was pretty empty, just a few people there since everyone else was probably at Disney World. I was walking along the water picking up sea shells and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and came face to face with someone I hadn't seen in awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hi!" He said.

"Oh my god! Mason!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him.

"What are you doin here?" He asked pushing me away.

"I'm going on a cruise with my family. Why did you push me away?"

"Because I heard you told Nathan what you really thought of him."

"Yeah. Ok?"

"I'm not really appreciating it."

"Uh, it's not like we are together."

"Maybe not, but I still love you."

He grabbed a hold of arms and his grip got extremly tight.

"Ow! Mason let go!"I screamed

"Not until you tell me what he has that I don't." He replied letting his grip get tighter.

"Let go!" I yelled.

I could feel my bones starting to crush. He didn't care. He just kept getting tighter and tighter.

"Hey!" I heard someone start yelling.

I looked over Mason's shoulder and saw Nathan running towards me. Mason pushed me back and I fell and went face first into the sand and my head hit the heel on my boots.

"Ouch." I whispered.

"Kaylee, are you ok?" Nathan asked.

"Shut up!" Mason yelled.

"Mason don't mess with me!" Nathan said clenching his fist.

"Why not?" He asked pushing him.

Nathan tackled Mason and started punching him as Mason struggled to push him off.

"Nathan!" I yelled,"Nathan stop please!"

He wouldn't stop he just kept swinging. I felt tears trickle down my face and hit my arm. My head was bleeding, I had bruises on my arm, and I was watching the person I loved be so violent with the last person I thought I loved.

"Nathan!" I said grabbing his arm.

He had tears streaming down his face when he finally looked at me and just broke down.

"I'm sorry Kaylee." He whispered.

"It's ok. Don't ever do that again please. You scared me." I said.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry for everything I have ever done that scared you or hurt you. I love you. I need you in my life. Please Kaylee..."

I didn't know how to answer to that. He was playing the hot n' cold game with me. One minute he doesn't love me the next he needs me. He was confusing me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Playing the hot n' cold game with me. One minute you love me the next you don't know if we should be together. Your kinda giving me whiplash with all your mood swings."

"I'm serious this time Kaylee, I need you in my life. Please." He said.

"What do you mean by please?" I asked letting a smile spread across my face.

"Do you wanna be my official girlfriend?" He asked.

I put my my finger to my chin and slid my eyes to look up to the sky. I smiled then threw my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What does that tell you?" I asked him.

"I think that tells me that we are dating." He said as he let a smile spread across his face.

"Correcta, se encuentra." I said.

"What?" He asked letting a smile fly across his face.

"Correct you are. I love you." I said putting my lips to his again.

"I love you, too." He said through the kiss.

"Come on let's go get you cleaned up." He said as he grabbed my hand.

He intertwined our fingers and we walked back to the hotel.

"Come on you can come to my room. My mom brings a stupid first aid kit all the time." He said as he opened up the door.

"Ok." I replied with a smile.

"Hey sweetie. Hi Kaylee." Mrs. Cameron said.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Are we going to be seeing you around more often?" She asked.

"Yeah. We are kinda, ya know dating now." I said looking at him.

"Yeah. Dating." He said.

"I knew it was going to happen. I just didn't know when."

"Ok. Mom can you get us a first aid kit?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah."

She handed him the kit and we went out onto the balcony.

"It's going to sting for a minute." He told me as he pulled the first aid spray out of the bag.

"Ok." I said.

He grabbed my hand and sprayed it and I dug my nails into his hand it stung so bad.

"Oh my god!" He yelled.

"Sorry." I said looking at him.

"It's ok. You didn't hurt me. It just stings."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive."

"Ok."

He held a tissue to my head to clean it up I walked around with a huge cut on my forhead.

"Mom, what time are we going to eat tonight?" Nathan called from the balcony.

"In about an hour." She called.

"You wanna go for a walk on the deserted beach?" He asked as he laughed.

"Of course." I replied.

"Good because we need to talk." He replied.

"The break up talk already?" I said with devestation in my voice.

"I'm not babe calm down."

"Awww. Babe already?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to call you babe." He said smiling at me.

We walked with our hands intertwined down to the beach. As we were walking I had ahold of his arm.

"Why do you seem scared?" He asked me.

"I just really don't feel right, right now." I replied.

"Why babe?"

"I honestly don't know. You said we need to talk and it scared me. I love you and we just started dating it's too early to lose you." I said looking up into his big crystal blue eyes then back down.

"Hey, look at me," He said lifting my chin up with his finger and staring into my eyes," I love you and the way I look at you everytime I see you will not change. You could be wearing sweats and a tank top and have your outrageously curly hair on top of your head and I wouldn't care. I love you,too and no one means anything more than you do. I would never leave you the day I finally get my dream of 8 years to date you. If everything goes as planned, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I wanted to bring you down here to talk to you."

" Ok." I said smiling.

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

"This isn't what you think it is." He said opening it.

It was a ring that had a blue diamond on the bottom and a pink diamond on the top. By the blue stone it had 'Nathan Alexander' and by the pink stone it had 'Kaylee Ariana'.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"This is a promise ring. I want us to be together forever and nothing to go wrong. If we ever get married I will put this on a chain and have the day we first met ingraved into the inside of it. I know you know how I was in high school always with a different girl, but I'm serious this time Kaylee. I want to be with you forever. Babe, I love you. I don't ever want to lose you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I am being serious this time." He said.

I was in tears. I didn't know what to say. He was with a different girl every week in high school and I never thought I could trust him enough to be in a relationship with him.

"Oh my," I whispered," I love you, too."

I threw my arms around him and breathed in his scent of trust, knowing that he just earned all my respect.

We stood there as he held me in his arms close to him. Entangled in his arms felt so... Right.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too." I answered.

We broke apart and he was looking at me smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said pushing him.

"Don't push me!" He said.

"Whatcha gonna do?" I said pushing him again.

He started running after me as I ran down by the water.

"Come here!" He yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back at him.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him and this never felt so right before.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Come on we have to get back to the hotel. I bet they are ready to go eat." He said letting his arms drop to my hands.

"Ok." I said with a smile.

We were walking back to the hotel and I kept stealing glimpses at the ring that was on my left hand. I knew he knew I was looking at it because he was smiling when I held up my hand to look at it.

NATHAN'S P.O.V.

She was finally mine and I was going to get to show her off to the world as my girlfriend for the next two weeks and I was excited that our family's decided to go on vacation together.

She was so in love with the ring, I caught her taking glimpses at it a few times. Her smile was adorable and I loved it. It made a ping of love go through my heart everytime I saw her flash her smile.

She looked so adorable in her silver diamond cowboy boots and her Ed Hardy dress. I just couldn't help but smile when her hand was intangled in mine. Her hands were soft from her 'Naturally Soft' lotion she used all the time. She smelled like a tropical breeze and it was soothing to be around her knowing, that she knew she was safe with me.

KAYLEE'S P.O.V

"Kaylee where have you been?" My dad asked me as I went back to the room.

"Down at the beach." I smiled.

"Your eyes are glowing, what happened?" My mom asked me.

"Nothin." I said smiling even more.

"I have to run down to the lobby real quick walk and talk with me."

"Ok."

We were walking down the halls and Nathan walked out of his room and smiled at me.

"Kaylee Ariana what did you two do?" My mom asked me with wide eyes.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Kaylee!"

"Ok Fine we are dating!" I gushed out to her.

"I knew it." She said unhappy about it.

"What, are you kidding me? Your seriously going to get mad about something like this. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this? Really, do you?" I said getting angrier everytime I thought about it.

"Kaylee, you would come home everyday saying that he was a different girl again. That's all he wants to do is get with you then he is going to dump you on the curb like a piece of garbage. I'm not allowing you to be with him."

"I'm 18 and I will do what I please." I said stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Well, then if you will do what you please, you can start moving your things out when we get back to Los Angeles. We will see how long you last. Oh and you can pay for everything on this trip yourself because we want nothing more to do with you."

"Are you kidding me? All because I am dating someone I have loved since 5th grade? Your a real bitch if you do this to me!" I yelled at her.

She turned around and smacked me across the face. I felt her nail take a piece of skin out of the corner of my eye. The tears started to well up as i turned and ran to the direction of their room.

"Kaylee!" I heard Nathan yell.

"Just leave me alone, please!" I yelled at him.

He wouldn't take no for an answer he ran over to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"What is wrong sweetie?" He whispered into my ear as his arms were snaked around my waist.

"My mom hates me, she kicked me out, I have to pay for everything myself on this trip, I have no money and I have no place to live." I cried into his arms.

"Why did she throw you out?" He asked turning me around and wrapping his arms around me.

"She said that she doesn't allow us dating. So I snapped back and told her that I was 18 and I could do what I please then she said 'well if you do what you please you can start moving your things out when we get back to Los Angeles' and all the other stuff." I cried.

"Look at me." He said as I tried to hide my face but he pulled it up to look at him," What happened?"

"She smacked me across the face and her nail tore my skin." I replied.

"Kaylee, you aren't living in that house anymore." He said touching it as I winced.

"Well, duh I just got kicked out." I said looking at him.

"No Kaylee, you need to get out and stay out. I don't want you to wind up dead or something."

"This is what your not getting out of this whole situation, I don't have a place to live, I don't have a job and most of all I don't have a family that wants me."

"My family and I both want you. You don't need to worry about needing a place to live, I will take care of everything."

"I DON'T want you to take care of everything for me!" I yelled at him.

"Kaylee, your life is going to be hell if you don't let me help you. Kaylee, please. My parents are the owners of Hollywood Records when I turn 19 it immediatly get's handed over to me. Please Kaylee, let me help you." He said in a soothing voice.

"Where will I live?" I asked him.

"In my condo with me." He replied.

He had moved out while I was in Spain for the rest of the time and lived in a condo in San Diego by himself.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes Kaylee. You don't need to worry about anything. The day I turn 19 is the day we will be set for a long time. Don't worry."

He wiped the tears away and grabbed my hand.

"What am I going to do for the rest of the trip?" I asked looking up into his big blue eyes.

"Well I have my own room and my parents have their own room you can stay with me for the rest of the trip. Ok?" He replied.

"Ok." I said sniffling and smiling at him.

I stormed into my mom and dads room and put the key card on the TV stand and grabbed my suitcase and duffle bag and started to walk out.

"Kaylee?" My dad called.

"Yeah Daddy?" I called.

"Where are you going and where's your mother?" He asked me.

"She threw me out because Nathan and I are finally together and I'm sharing a room with Nathan and when we get home I'm moving in with him."

He stood up and walked over to me and smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys, and no matter what your mom says or does I will always love you." He said.

"I know, daddy I'm not mad at you." I smiled.

"Ok, I promise Anne and I will find time to spend with you without your mom knowing."

"Ok."

He kissed my head and hugged me and I walked out.

"Alright kids you ready to go to dinner?" Mrs. Cameron asked us walking into Nathans room.

"Yes ma'am we are!" He said grabbing my hand.

"Alrighty, let's go!"

We went down to the car with our hands intertwined and I saw my mom glare at us.

"Where are we going?" My dad called looking in the rearview mirror.

"I say we go to 'Bubba Gumps' since it's right down the beach." Nathan suggested.

"I don't like that place." My mother complained.

I knew she was going to object to it.

"Fine you don't like 'Bubba Gumps' then go somewhere else. Whoever wants to go to 'Bubba Gumps' say 'I'." I remarked.

" 'I' " Everyone in the car except my mom said.

"It's settled." My dad finaled putting the car in drive.

Dinner was tense but also fun. Nathan and me were holding hands under the table the entire time and only his parents knew and thought it was cute.

"Ok. So the ship leaves at 7:00 tomorrow morning and we will be gone for two weeks then Kaylee can come get her stuff and get out of my house." My stupid self centered mom said.

"Ok listen, I am going to live my life the way I want to live it, and if you don't like it then stay out of it. No one is telling you you have to be apart of it. I'm not a little kid anymore and you can't tell me what I can and can not do! So enjoy your lives because I'm out of it!" I said as I stood up and walked out.

Nathan didn't hesitate and he followed me out.

"That was amazing!" He said as he grabbed my hand.

"I told you I'm not takin her crap anymore. If she wants to try and run someone's life let her run her other daughters because she's not running mine." I said walking down the beach.

The next morning we were up at 5:00 and ready to go by 6:45 and on the ship and leaving at 7:09.

I was wearing my plaid red and blue L.E.I dress that went to the middle of my thighs and my white flip flops.

"Ya know I think this is the first time that I have seen you wear flip flops on this trip."He said grabbing my hands and kissing me.

"Oh well if that's a problem then I can go put my white boots on if you,"

"No! Not that I don't love you and your dress and boot combo, but I also love seeing you and your flip flops because it's even cuter!"

"I know! I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He replied.

"Alright kids, here is your room key and we will meet you guys tonight for dinner.

"Ok mom. Love you." Nathan said as he kissed her cheek.

We were on a completley different part of the ship as them. We were on the top floor and my parents and his were on the bottom floor out of an 8 floor deck.

We walked up to our room and it was huge! It had a single bed, which meant we were going to get to sleep together again, because we did last night, and it was just ginormus! I was stoked to be here.

"Ok, so what do you want to do first?" He asked me.

"I don't know! There's so much to do!" I said.

That night at dinner we went to the most beautiful resturant. It was an elegant resturant and it called for a formal dress. I had the most beautiful midnight blue gown that had straps that didn't go all the way on top of my shoulders and had a plunging neck line and went to the ground. My hair was in a sloppy bun.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Babe, are you ready to go yet?" Nathan called.

"Yeppers!" I said walking out of the bathroom.

I have never seen someone stare at me that hard before. He looked like he was in very deep thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"You look, wow!" He replied.

NATHAN'S P.O.V.

She looked amazing. The way a piece of hair fell down infront of her eyes and she looked at it like a piece that wouldn't stay even if she glued it. I reached down to push it away and I saw the cut on her eye.

I felt so bad for her. If I wouldn't have did what I did when we were in high school then she wouldn't have gotten hit and gotten that cut. I looked at her and then my attention got drawn to the cut on her forehead.

I reached up to touch it and she winced.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered to her.

"I know. It just hurts." she replied.

I took her hands and entangled them within mine and my forehead to hers. I was looking deep into her big brown eyes and I saw fear. Complete fear. It was like she thought I was going to hurt her or something.

"Come on let's get to the rest of them." She said walking out the door.

The whole trip was a blast. I got to be with her everyday and sleep with her entangled in my arms everynight and today she was moving in with me.

"That's the last of it." She said as she put her 5 suitcases full of clothes and jewlary in the car.

KAYLEE'S P.O.V.

I was moving in with Nathan today. It was just so... overwhelming. I was with the one I loved. I was moving in with him and everything and I wanted to be with him forever and not even my mom wasw going to stop me from doing so.

The cuts on my forhead and eye were just a little pink and the bruises were gone, too.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yupp!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

He put his muscular arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, let's go." He said releasing me.

"Ok!"

The drive was 2 1/2 hours and funner than ever.

"Ok, so you have a choice, you can sleep in the spare room or you can share a room with me." He asked looking over at me.

"I think I might want to share with you." I said slowly.

"Ok. That's great." He said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm scared." I said as a tear fell.

"Of what?"

"What if she ya know trys to come to San Diego and take me back or do something that could seriously hurt either or both of us?"

"As long as you are living with me then you won't need to worry about anything like that. Nothing or no one is going to hurt you. You will be with me everynight and I won't let that happen. Ok?" He replied.

"Ok." I said smiling.

When we pulled up by the beach and went up to the top floor I was completley shocked at what I saw.

"Oh my god!" I said standing there.

"You like it?" He asked setting one of my suitcases on the floor.

"Like it? I love it!"

It was huge it had two stories and hot tub out on the roof facing the beach. The kitchen was just as big and it had a table right infront of the sliding glass doors leading out onto the balcony. Everything was white and beautiful.

"I want to show you our room." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Ok!" I said.

His room was just as big. It had a walk in closet that had two sides, a huge bathroom that had a jacuzzi tub in the middle of the bathroom and the shower was over in the corner and had two sinks.

"Why is there like 2 of everything?" I asked him.

"Well, Incase one of my girlfriends moved in with me we wouldn't have to fight over the bathroom sink in to morning." I replied.

"That is very very smart!" I said.

"There are also 4 different bedrooms so if our life goes any further and we have kids then we won't have to move." He said.

"You think we will make it that long?"

"I know we will."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"Alright let's get you moved in." He said releasing me.

"Okay dokay!" I said.

We pulled all of my suitcases up and started to unload them into his closet.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Nathan asked me as I was putting my bathing suits in the drawer.

"Sure." I said standing up and pushing my hair out of my face.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you, too" He replied kissing my head.

We walked out of the room and went over to the kitchen.

"So what do you want for dinner?" He asked me.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked laughing at him.

"Since I became independent!" He replied.

The doorbell rang and I looked at him funny as he walked over to the door and opened it. He just stood there.

"Babe, who is it?" I asked walking over to the door.

"Really?" I heard a girl yell.

"How many times do I have to tell you we are through?" He said back.

"No. We can't be. I still love you!" She said as she cried and threw herself into his arms.

I pushed her out of my way and walked out of the room.

"Kaylee!" I heard him yell.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Kaylee wait up! Where are you going?" He yelled chasing after me and grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"Do you still love her?" I asked him with tears filling my eyes.

"What? Why would I still love her? I love you! If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me. I love you. I want to protect you! I am not in love with her anymore." He said wipeing the tears out of my eyes.

"But you," I started then took a deep breath and sighed.

"I what?" he asked.

"You let her hug you." I said.

"It was just a hug. No need to get upset over it."

"It looked more than just a hug."

"It wasn't. Now come on let's go."

"Are you sure?"

He grabbed either side of my face and our lips slammed together.

I knew he wasn't lieing now. I smiled through the kiss and broke apart.

"Come on." I said.

She had gone as he was chasing after me and I knew that he truly meant everything he said to me.

"So let's try this again." He said, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you make is ok with me!" I replied.

"Ok, well what about chicken and rice?" He asked.

"Sounds good."

He started to get everything together then started seasoning the chicken and put it in the oven then got the rice ready but didn't start it yet.

"Ok, so what do you want to do tonight?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. Stay in. Watch a movie?" I asked sitting down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

He threw his arm around me and kissed my head," What movie?"

"Whatever movie you want." I replied.

The doorbell rang again and I rolled my eyes as he walked over to answer it.

He opened it and then looked at me.

"Kaylee come here." He said.

I walked over and stood there.

"Hi daddy." I said hugging him.

"Hi Kaylee." He replied.

Him and Anne were standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Well your mother and I are getting divorced because she beat up your sister." He replied.

"What are you kidding me? Anne are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied looking down.

She had a black eye and scratches all over her face.

"Kaylee, Anne and I are moving to New Jersey. Your mother isn't stable enough. We are moving tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you goodbye. Be careful. Your mom is going to try to do something to you. Please be careful." He said.

"Ok. Bye daddy. Bye Anne. I love you guys." I said.

They turned and walked away and I felt fear go through me.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok. She is not going to do anything while your in my hands." He said.

"Ok." I smiled.

After dinner that night we got our showers and sat in the living room watching a movie.

"Why did you have to go and choose this movie?" I yelled as I buried my head in his chest.

"Because it's funny!" He replied.

"This isn't funny! This is sick and disgusting!" I said.

He just had to go and choose Saw IV.

"Ughh!" I moaned.

"I'm sorry it's almost over." He replied.

"Good!" I yelled.

I heard the end credits come on and I jumped up and turned the TV off.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed.

He threw the bankets over him and chased me upt he stairs and out onto the roof.

"Don't go any further or I will do it!" I yelled picking up the hose and pointing it at him.

"I don't think you will!" He replied.

I pulled the trigger on it and it immediatly started to spray him in the face.

"That is so cold!" He yelled wipeing his face off and looking at me.

"That was the point!" I yelled.

He ran over to me and started wrestling me for the hose and when he got it released from my grip he started spraying me with it.

"Ok! Ok!" I yelled," I surrender!" I yelled.

He put the hose down then threw me a towel from the cabinet.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He replied.

I wiped my face then looked at him. He was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to me. This is the happiest I ahve been in my entire life.

"Come on let's get inside. It looks like it's about to storm." He said grabbing my hand.

"Ugh! I hate storms!" I said pulling him inside.

"You still hate storms huh?" He asked me.

"The night you left me in Spain, it stormed and I didn't sleep." I replied.

"I really am sorry I left you in Spain. I couldn't stand to be around you knowing that you didn't love me the same way, and I saw it start to storm as the plane took off and I knew you were going to be terrified to be alone. I really am sorry and I will make it up to you. How? I don't know but I will." He said looking at me.

"Your the best." I said looking at him.

He kissed me with passion and we went into the room to get dried off and change.

"Our first night in OUR home." He said as I climbed in bed next to him.

"Yep!" I said curling up against his chest.

"Goodnight sweetie." he whispered.

"Night." I whispered back.

I felt so safe in his arms but yet I felt as if everything was going to be slowly crashing down if something goes wrong. I didn't want to lose him soon. I love him. If I lose him I could lose who I am as well. I didn't want to go back to my parents. This is the first time that I ever felt independent. He wanted to go on forever and so did I. I can't express it enough. I love him so much and thinking about continueing was what I wanted to do.

The next morning I had to log onto my college stuff for about 3 hours.

"What are ya working on today?" He asked as he put a muffin and orange juice infront of me.

"What I always do." I said.

"What's that?"

"My college stuff the basics. I should be done next summer."

"That's good."

You know what they say... Time flys when your having fun.

"I can't believe we have been together for almost a year." he said as he looked at me.

We were sitting at the table eating chinese food and the lights were dimmed and candles were lit. he never usually didn't do this unless he had something very important to say.

"Me either." I replied.

The way he was looking at me... it was different. It wasn't his normal look. It was his important look.

He got out of his seat and got down on one knee.

"Kaylee, I love you, I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" He asked me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked at him in complete shock. This was unexpected.

"Yes!" I said.

"Oh thank you!" He yelled. He stood up and took my promise ring off of my finger and slid the other ring on.

It was silver and had one diamond in the middle that was the biggest one then a medium one on each side then miniture ones going down the side and all the way around.

He picked me up in his arms and spun me around. He kissed me and set me down.

"Tomorrow we are going to go get your promise ring on a chain and ingraved and then check in with the stars recordings at Hollywood Records then the rest of the night is celebration." He said as he smiled.

"Ok!" I replied.

He took my promise ring into the bedroom and while he was in there I was adoring my ring. It was beautiful. It glistened everytime I held it up.

NATHAN'S P.O.V.

I was getting mearried to her! She was going to be all mine! I can't believe she said yes. I peeked around the corner of the wall and she was holding the ring up looking at it.

I couldn't wait to see here walk down the aisle in a wedding dress.

"Kaylee?" I called.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"We need to set a date." I replied.

"For?"

"Hellllooooo! Wake up! What did I just ask you?" I said knocking on her head.

"OH that right!" She replied.

"There we go. Now we are back in track."

"The day we met." She blurted out.

"What?"

"We can have it on the day we met. Do you remeber it was my first day at Dance USA and I was wearing my tap shoes and your mom was coming over with you and you were hideing behind her because you were extremely shy and I was in the living room putting on my shoes and I stood up and fell and hit my head. Your mom asked if there was a puppy and my mom said 'no it's my monkey for a daughter'. She was so nice then and I would always climb on stuff and jump off of it. I came out crying and she picked me up and you came out from behind your mom's legs and my tears stopped."

"And you said, 'hi my name is Kaylee' and a smile went across your face. That sounds like a great idea."

I hugged her and kissed her head.

KAYLEE'S P.O.V.

I was going to get to experince the rest of my life with him. We were getting married in less than 3 months and I knew it was time to step up my game and get everything together.

I pulled out my cell phone of my pocket and went out onto the balcony to call Stacey.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Stace! Guess what!" I yelled into the phone.

"What?" She yelled back.

"I'm getting married!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I just got engaged! I want you to be a bridesmaid! We need to go shopping for dresses this weekend!"

"It's set! We will go on Saturday! I'm so happy for you!"

"Shank you!" I said smiling.

"You guys are going to be so happy together."

"I know! I can't wait."

"Have you called your dad yet?"

"No, I was going to do it when I got off the phone with you."

"Ok, well you go ahead and do that and I will see you on Saturday."

"Okie Dokie artichokie!"

"Hey Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever say that again in your life!"

I laughed and looked inside, "Ok. Bye."

I walked inside and he was standing by the door.

"Babe what are you doin?" I asked wallking over to him.

"I just got this note in the door and it's not so pleasing." He said handing it to me.

Kaylee and Nathan,

So you though you weren't going to invite me to your wedding? Well that's ok! Kaylee won't make it to the wedding. She will realize that being with you is dumb and dangerous and come back to me. Just remeber, I know every move the both of you make. And whatever you say could wind up a place it shouldn't be. EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE I'M THERE! Your not getting married.

HAHAHAHA,

MOM

"If she thinks she's my mom she's nuts!" I yelled grabbing the note and ripping it up.

I was going nuts. I didn't know what to do. She was stalking me! Not me. Us!

"Kaylee!" Nathan yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled as angry tears rolled out of my eyes.

He snaked his arms around me and I started to put up a fight.

"Kaylee calm down!" He yelled.

"Get off of me!" I yelled trying to fight his arms away from me.

"Kaylee!" He yelled.

"Nathan get the hell off of me!"

"Not until you calm down."

"I won't calm down! I want out of here I can't do it anymore! The engagements off! Let me go!"

He put me down and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"What do you mean the engagement's off?" He asked.

"I can't do it anymore. I think it's best if we don't get married and we end the relationship before anything happens to either of us." I said as the anger turned into pain.

"Kaylee, please don't this." He said as his expression changed immediatly.

"I need... I just need time to think. I'm going to Jersey for the weekend." I said.

"Kaylee, I..." He sighed as I grabbed some clothes and walked out the door.

I don't know why I was doing it, but things didn't feel right between us.

I took the first flight out to New Jersey and I was soon looking for my dads new house.

"Kaylee?" Anne asked as she opened up the door.

"Hey." I said wipeing my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she hugged me.

"Mom is stalking me and I got engaged tonight but I broke it off because I didn't want her to hurt me or Nathan. I love him Anne." I cried.

"I know you do. You need to go back to California. You can't let her run your life your going to be 20 soon. Daddy!" She yelled.

"I can't Anne. I can't lose him and I'm afraid that if I marry him she will hurt us and I will lose him forever."

"What is it Anne, Kaylee?" He asked.

"Hi daddy." I said through my tears.

"Kaylee sweetie what's wrong?" He asked.

"Mom is threatning her. She said that if her and Nathan get married then she will hurt them both. Daddy, Kaylee broke off her engagement tonight."Anne explained to him as I cried harder and harder each time.

"Come on Kaylee, let's get you out of the cold." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"Did she say this?" he asked as he handed me some hot chocolate.

"She didn't say it but she wrote it." I said.

"I think she is all talk and no action. She's not going to do anything to you. Do you love Nathan?"

"More than anything."

"Then why did you break off the engaement with him?"

"Because I'm afraid that if we get married she could ruin everything and hurt us both and I would lose him forever."

"Sweetie, you need to face your fears."

"You mean?"

"Yes Kaylee, you need to face your mother once and for all and let her know that your not going to let her get in the way of you continuing your life with Nathan."

"But what if..."

"Stop with all the what if's and just do it already!" He said looking at me.

"Can I stay the weekend though?"

"Of course. But first thing Monday morning you are going back to San Diego and getting Nathan and facing your mother once and for all. And your getting married. Got it?"

"Got it!" I said with a smile.

Of course I had to call Stacey to reschedule for next weekend and then I was pretty much quiet for the weekend.

I already had everything planned out. I was going to tell her how it was and let her know I was done with her and that she wasn't going to ruin my life.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I was on my way back to San Diego as the memory of my mom was flashing through me. It was like it was yesterday. I was so scared.

When I pulled into then condo parking lot I looked up and saw Nathan standing on the balcony.

NATHAN'S P.O.V.

I was standing on the balcony looking at the beach and I saw a yellow cobalt pull into the parking lot and just sit there for a few minutes. I couldn't see the license plate number so I had no idea who it was.

I stared at it as there was still someone still sitting in it. I just didn't know who. I wished it was Kaylee, but after what happened I didn't think she would ever come back to me.

KAYLEE'S P.O.V.

I sat there for almost 10 minutes before I worked up the courage to get out and go in.

NATHAN'S P.O.V

I saw someone climb out and when she took her sunglasses off I got to see who it was.

"Kaylee!" I said to myself as I ran back in and down to the lobby. I met her down there and snaked my arms around her and spun her.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

KAYLEE'S P.O.V.

"I missed you Kaylee. Please don't call this engagement off! Please." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm not! I came back to tell you that I'm going to face my fears and we are going to talk to my mom tomorrow and I'm going to tell her how it is. She isn't ruining my life. I love you way too much for her to do that," I said letting my voice go to a whisper as I was still wrapped in his arms," Your the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and if she won't allow it. Oh well, because who cares what she thinks. I love you and that's all that matters. In my world it's my decision who I want to marry, and it just so happens to be you."

"I love you." He said as he crashed his lips into mine.

I smiled through the kiss and we just stood there kissing.

The next day came faster than I wanted and I was soon standing in my mom's doorway with Nathan waiting for her to answer. When she did I was shocked at what I saw.

"What do you want?" She asked opening the door and standing there with a bottle of whiskey in her hands.

She never drank and I knew she was hurting but, honestly I didn't care. She didn't care when I was hurting, why should I?

"To tell you that you can't control my life and that I am marrying Nathan weather you like it or not. I'm going to be 20 in 4 months you aren't going to stand there and tell me who I can and cannot marry. I'm marrying Nathan and you'll get an invintation and it's your decision if you wanna be there." I said as I turned and walked away.

"That was amazing!" He said as he ran up and grabbed my hand.

"I know! You wanna go see your parents?" I asked him.

"They are in Hawaii." He replied.

"Ok. Well what do you want to do now?"

"Well we can go to lunch, then get your promise ring put on a chain, and go check in on everyone at Hollywood Records then go home."

"Ok."

We went to the best place in Beverly Hills, 'Apple Ice Grill' and then went to Jacob & Co. to get my promise ring on a chain and then to Hollywood Records.

"Hey Lindsay!" We said as we walked in hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" She replied.

Lindsay was the secretary at the front desk.

"I'm thinking about promoting her." Nathan whispered in my ear.

"To what?" I asked.

"Board Secretary."

"I think she would like that."

We walked past his office as he grabbed the list of Singers in the studio that day.

Demi Lovato

Jonas Brothers

Miley Cyrus

Selena Gomez

Jordin Sparks

Taylor Swift

Justin Bieber

Ke$ha

We The Kings

Victorious Cast

Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Cast

"Looks like it's pretty filled today. Wait how are Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers here without Camp Rock cast?" I asked looking at him.

"They are working on new albums and with the cast."He replied.

"Ah! Ok gotcha."

We made our way around to the different studios checking in on everyone and then we were on our way home.

We walked through the door and it wasn't exactly the person we were looking forward to seeing standing in our living room.

"Oh my," I whispered.

"What do you want?" Nathan said as he walked across the living room.

"You to get out of her life."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Nathan?" I whispered.

"Kaylee it's ok." Nathan whispered.

"No it's not."

"Mason! Quit it! Just quit it! Get out of here! Get out of our house! Please. She doesn't want you here anymore just go!" Nathan yelled.

"Kaylee I love you." He said, "And I'm not going anywhere without you."

He bashed a vase over Nathan's head then put a gun to my head and pulled me to the car.

I had tears streaming down my face as he duct taped my mouth shut and tied my hands together. I didn't know what he was going to do or if he was ever going to let me go. I never thought he would sink to this level to just be with me. If he couldn't have me. No one could. At least that's how he's putting it. Kinda.

"Everything is going to be just fine Kaylee, we are going to go some place no one can find us." He said.

We were driving through a bunch of twists and turns and I started to get sick until we came to a stop.

We were out by a cabin.

I had to outsmart him but how?

I thought and thought as he finally came around to getting me out of the car. I was going to have to play it off for awhile. Of course he had to work. And when he did I would get everything set up for the wedding and order my dress and get it sent to Stacey's. I just had to play it all off.

"Kaylee!" He yelled from the living room.

I ran out and stood there.

"I'm off to work. I will call you at 12." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Ok. Bye!" I said in my phony voice.

When I knew he was gone I grabbed the lap top and ordered the dress I wanted and sent it to Stacey's.

Tomorrow I was going to make my break. He had to stay at work until 8:00 the next day so I would have time to get everything together. I had been with him for almost a month and the only thing stopping me from doing anything drastic was Nathan and my marriage.

I had all the wedding plans in my suitcase and as soon as I got back to where I needed to be Nathan would get them.

I had the wedding set out to be by the bay and it was going to be at night, the aisle would be completley lit and It was going to take place under the sunset at 7:30 at night with the reception immediatly following. The guset's would be on a platform over the water and the gazebo is going to be lit as well with nothing but candles. The Dock leading to the gazebo is going to be the aisle and then the guests seats will be added on the day before. It was going to be a beautiful wedding.

The reception is going to be just down the beach and will last until at least 11. It was going to be beautiful as well.

My dress. Ah, my dress. It was an off white and the straps weren't on my shoulder's they were at the top of my arms and the bottom was puffed out and the top was all sparkly and the train was 3 ft.

The day had finally come. After staying with him for a month and him treating me like we were actually together. Well this was about the most boring abduction I have ever heard of. Seriously! I know that's bad to say but, all he did was work work work and his job, oh his job it was working at Epic Records as an Intern. Really who ever is with him next I feel for their poor little souls.

"Alright, I'm outta here. See you when I get home." he kissed my cheek for the last time and left.

"Maybe." I said to myself as I ran over to my suitcase and started packing.

The first thing I had to do was call the police. Of course I had missing posters all over San Diego and L.A and I was on the news.

"Hello, my name is Kaylee Johnson, I am the missing girl." I said.

"Ok. Where are you located?" The officer replied.

"I don't really know."

I really didn't there was nothing around except a lake.

"Ok, what is by you?" She asked.

"A lake." I replied.

"We know where you are at we will be there as soon as possiable."

I hung up and the next thing I had to do was call Nathan.

When he didn't pick up I knew he was at Hollywood Records finilizing the albums.

"Shoot!" I said.

I sat there for almost an hour waiting and when the police finally came I couldn't have been happier.

"Come on." They said as they took my suitcase and put it in the back then I went up front.

"So where are we going for the abducter?" She asked.

"Mason Briers Epic Records." I said.

"Ok. Where would you like us to take you?"

"Hollywood Records. My fiance owns it."

"Ok."

Another hour later I was getting my suitcase out of the back of the cruiser and on my way up to the top floor where Hollywood Records was. I was standing in the elevator counting the floors until it got clear to the top.

"Kaylee!" Lindsay yell.

"Shhh!" I whispered in a yell.

"I'm so glad your back he hasn't been the same."

"Is he in his office?"

"Yeah! Go ahead back."

"Thanks. I'm setting my luggage here."

"Ok."

I was wearing my light blue jean shorts and white half long sleeved button up top and my light brown cowboy boots.

I was running past the recording studios. Miley Cyrus was in there and her attention was drawn to me. As well as, Jonas Brothers, Jordin Sparks, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, and every other person in that studio.

His office was at the end of all the recording studios and everyone that was recording stopped and watched me run down to his office.

I flung his door open as he was over by the window looking out of it with tears streaming down his face. He turned around and ran over to me.

In the instant I looked in his eyes I felt his arms snake around me and I knew I was home.

"I missed you so much!" He cried into my hair.

"I missed you, too!" I cried into his chest.

"Where were you?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Out by a lake." I replied.

"I thought you weren't coming back. Ever. I thought he killed you or something. I'm glad your here."

"Ok, well I know this is going to sound weird but he didn't do anything. It was the most boring time in my life. Seriously. I'm just glad to be back in your arms."

"I am too."

"But I have to ask you one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me."

He looked at me and our lips were finally together again.

Everyone started clapping and hollaring as we broke apart.

"Ok guy get back to recording. Your albums go out in 5 months come on go!" He said,"You come with me."

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall and out to the main lobby and got my luggage then went home.

"I want to know everything he did to you." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"That's the thing. He did nothing. That's why I said it was the most boring kidnap I have ever heard of." I said.

"Your sure?"

"I'm positive." I whispered kissing him.

"Ok."

"Well guess what?" I asked him.

"What?"

I walked over to my suitcase and got the wedding plans and handed them to him.

"Kaylee, this is, oh my."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Well?" I asked looking at him hopeful.

"Kaylee, I love it!" He said as his eyes shined.

"This is what I did everytime he left for work. That's why I said the whole time was dull. He never stopped working. So, I did this."

"Ok, who leaves the person you are kidnapping home alone? Really? He is not smart."

"I know. But let's not focus on that anymore. Let's focus on this wedding happening next month." I said.

"Oh my god! Do you have invintations picked out?"

"And sent out. He worked a lot and I sneak a lot." I said with a smile.

"Ok."

"Way ahead of ya there babe."

"I can tell."

"I'm excited." I said.

"Once again. I can tell. Are they arresting him?" He asked throwing his arm around my.

"Yupp! When they dropped me off they wento to get him I guess."

The phone started to ring and Nathan picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered." Hold on."

He handed the phone over to me and I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Listen here you little bitch. You will be mine again when I get out of here. You got me? Good. You had some nerve running away like that. You think you outsmarted me. Well your wrong. If I were you I'd watch your back from here on. You never know when something is going to come up behind you and KILL you." I heard.

I knew exactly who it was. He didn't care that he was in jail. He was going to do anything to get to me, and guess what. It was working.

I clicked the phone off and threw it across the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nathan asked me as I walked out onto the balcony.

"He will do anything to stop us from getting married. Well I'm not. Wheather he likes it or not we are getting married on June 27th. I'm not running away this time." I said looking at him.

He threw his arms around me and just stood there holding me.

"What music do you have picked out?" He asked me.

I smiled and looked at him," When the bridesmaids are walking down the aisle I have an orchestra set to play 'Tale as Old as Time'."

"Babe?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked turning my neck to look at him.

"What if we have the wedding infront of the Magic Kingdom castle in Disney?"

"Do you have any idea how much that would cost?"

"We can do it. It's only going to cost at $20,000."

"Only?"

"You already have the flowers and everything right? All that's left is paying for the location and we can do that. My dad said he would help us, too. Don't forget. I am the CEO of Hollywood Records."

I thought about it for a minute and it did sound pretty, and it would go right with the song. Beauty and The Beast was my favorite Disney Character.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Ok. I'll get everything set up tomorrow."He replied.

The fact that he could call Disney in an instant and get everything set up was great!

The wedding kept creeping up on us faster and faster each day. Before we knew it, we were packing everything up to go.

"I can't believe it. In two days we are going to be getting married." He said as he put the packed suitcases on the floor infront of the front door so we could take them down.

"I can't either! I'm going to be the future Mrs. Nathan Cameron." I said walking into his arms.

"I know!"

"So where is the honeymoon?"

"I'm not telling."

I have been trying to get the location out of him forever and he wasn't budging one bit.

"Please?" I asked him.

"Nope."He replied kissing my head.

"You suck." I said walking away from him.

He could feel the dumbfounded look burning in the back of my head and when I turned around he was just looking at me.

I started laughing and ran to the roof.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing." I smiled.

"It looks like your getting ready to squirt the hose in my face again like you did when we moved in." He said looking at me.

"Maybe that's what I'm going to do."

When we got to the airport the next morning I was overly hyper.

"Would you take a chill pill woman geez!" He said grabbing my hand.

"I can't!" I said looking at him.

"Why not?"

"We are getting married why else!"

"Chill out!"

The flight was a breeze. We were staying in the same hotel we stayed in when we went on the cruise almost a year ago and memories just started flooding back.

"You calmed down a whole lot what happened?" He asked me.

"Just memories that's it." I replied.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yupp! Now let's go to the freakin park already!" I said grabbing his hand and leading him out the hotel room.

Everyone that was going to be at the wedding had rooms there, had all access passes to the parks, and keys to the hotel within the castle.

I was getting ready on one side of the castle while Nathan was on the other. When I came time to walk down the aisle my dad and I would be coming from the back. When it was time for us to walk down the aisle. The way we had everything set up everyone would be coming from the side of the castle with the crazy routes I set up to get to the front. I was excited for my dad to be there, but what I really wanted was for my mom to be there. Even after all she did I wanted her there. She was just trying to protect me.

The rehearsal dinner was at a fancy resturant in the park. Then we would travel over to the area to rehearse.

Everything flew fast. The rehearsal dinner, the party with the girls the night before, and trying to go without talking to Nathan was like telling a drugie to stop doing drugs. He was my drug. His love was my drug. I loved that song. Look at me I'm getting off topic trying to calm my nerves.

I was looking at the clock waiting for it to go to 5:00 so I could start getting ready. It was only 12:00.

"This is killing me!" I yelled.

"What is?" Anne asked me.

"The waiting! I just want to get married already!"

"Did you send mom an invite?"

"Of course."

My maid of honor was of course Anne, but since she was in New Jersey Stacey stepped up and helped me with everything the maid of honor would.

My bridesmaids were Stacey, Casey Davis, Mariah Dagger, Jackie Gross, Jaslene Lowe, Anne of course, and my cousin Rachel.

"You need to cool your roll girl!"Casey said as she walked in.

"I can't! What part of that don't you guys get?" I yelled.

"Wow! Calm down!"

"Sorry."

When 5:00 finally came we were walking through the park with everything, dresses, bobby pins, hairspray, glitter, jewelary, flowers, shoes, bags, cell phones, and everything else to keep us busy while we were waiting.

Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy and I was texting and walking.

"I wonder where they are going." Someone said.

"Oh honey I think that's the girl that is getting married here that's why they are closing the park early." Her mom told her.

"Oh."

My hair was looking amazing when it was finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was half up and all curly.

"Time for you dress." Anne said.

The bridesmaids dresses were the color yellow of Belle's dress in Beauty and The Beast only shorter and strapless and they were all going to have their hair down.

"Why isn't it zipping?" Anne asked.

"You had better be kidding me!" I yelled.

"I so am." She said innocently zipping it up.

I put my Promise RIng around my neck and sprayed my perfume and got my crown and vale put into my hair and got my flowers.

"You ready?" Anne asked me.

"Yupp." I smiled.

I heard the music start and the girls and the guys started walking the crazy route that went out one side of the castle and all the way around to the back of the actual aisle.

I didn't want the wedding march to be playing. I didn't care if it was a tradition, I wanted to walk down the aisle with my dad while 'Beauty and The Beast' was playing. When Jaslene got so far my dad and I walked behind her.

"Are you ready to get married and start a family?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

When the orchestra got louder was when we walked down the actual aisle. Everyone stood up and the person that caught my eye first was the one and only mom.

I looked at my dad and smiled.

As the orchestra softened was when I finally reached Nathan and everyone else.

As they were cut off the minister started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Kaylee Ariana Johnson and Nathan Alexander Cameron in marriage." He said.

Tears. Was all each of us saw out of each other. That and a few smiles.

"Nathan while reading your self written vows place this ring on Kaylee's finger." The minister said handing him the ring.

"Kaylee, where to begin. You're the most bossiest, meanist, and at times crankiest girl I have ever met. But, your bubbly personality is what get's me through the day. Every morning when I wake up to you laying next to me and think, your the best thing that has happened to me. You fell and hit your head when you were 3 and our eyes met and those three words words came out and hit me. Today I stand here realizing, your the one! I love you."

"Kaylee, while reading your self written vows place this ring on Nathan's finger."

"Nathan, the protective, mean, teasing, amazing one. You brighten up my dad just when you look into my eyes. Your crystal blue orbs staring into my brown orbs. Everything about you is perfect. You know what to say when I'm down and you know what to do to make me smile. Your the love of my life and I never want to lose you. I don't want you to ever leave me in a foregin country like you did in Spain. That moment I realized I loved you more than anything. Yes, I have been in love with you for 8 years, but I didn't realize that I would die for you to be with me. I love you, and Nathan, I'm pregnant."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you Nathan Alexander Cameron take Kaylee Ariana Johnson for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live."

"I do!" He said.

"And do you Kaylee Ariana take Nathan Alexander Cameron for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour,comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, kepping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I said.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He lifted my vale over my head and meet me half way for the kiss.

Everyone started clapping as we walked down the aisle.

THE RECEPTION...

The dress I was wearing for the reception was kinda like the dress Belle wore at the end of Beauty and The Beast only it was a brighter yellow and strapless was a corsett type at the top.

"Can you help me tie this in the back?" I asked as I came out of the room that I got ready in.

"Of course!" He said grabbing the ribbons and tieing them.

He tied up my dress and i slid my yellow gloves on then we got outside to the horse and carriage and he helped me in.

"This is amazing!" I said as he put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it is. So your pregnant huh?" He asked looking at me and smiling.

"Yep! Almost 8 weeks." I said.

"What do you want?"

"I want a girl."

"I want a girl, too."

I'm actually glad that I had a corsett top for my dress or else another dress I picked before we changed the colors would have not been able to fit me because I was already growing.

We pulled up to the reception area and everyone was outside. First, Nathan got off and stood on the outside and held his hand out. I reached for his hand as he helped me out and everyone started clapping and screaming.

We got inside and I knew what I had to do.

"Hi mom!" I said as I walked over to her.

"Hi sweetie. Listen, I'm really sorry about everything I said or did to you. I really didn't mean any of it." She said.

"Mom, I get it, you didn't want to lose your little girl."

"That's exactly right. I love you sweetheart and I don't think I could ever live that long without you again."

"It's ok mom."

I wrapped my arms around her and just stood there hugging her.

"Ok, it's time for your father-daughter dance." She said grabbing my hands and looking at me.

My dad walked over and grabbed my hands and kissed my moms cheek and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other grabbed my hand as Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus started playing.

"You look so beautiful baby girl." He whispered.

"Thank you daddy. Even though you aren't my birth father I am really glad your closer than that." I said.

I saw a tear travel out of his eyes and hit my gloves.

The whole reception was beautiful! The cake turned out amazing, but the part I was excited about was our first dance as a married couple.

"Come here." Nathan said as he grabbed my hand

Our song was 'Note to God' by Charice.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and craddled me to his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Are we there yet?" I asked as his hands were stil covering my eyes.

"Hold on!" He said leading me somewhere else.

"Oh god! We would be on an elevator." I said.

A few minutes later we were standing in the honeymoon suite.

"I had a lot of stuff planned for the night but your pregnant so that is impossiable for us to do anything as planned." He said.

"Ok listen banana smoothie, if it wasn't for BOTH of us getting out of control when I got back from my month long abduction we wouldn't be in this situation." I said with a smile.

"Banana smoothie?" He asked giving me a funny look.

"Yeah it's my nickname for when you try to be smooth." I replied.

We were in the Carribean Islands we had a lot to keep us busy. We could go to the beach and a lot of other stuff.

When we got back into the states I had actually started to get used to my morning sickness, and it wasn't affecting anything.

"Good morning!" Nathan said as I walked out and hugged him.

"Hey." I said.

"How you feeling this morning?"

"Ughh! Stupid morning sickness that's it."

I sat down and I was immediatly standing back up and running to the bathroom. This was horriable today!

"You ok?" He asked.

"Now I am. I can't wait til the baby is born." I replied.

"I know." He said kissing my head.

That day we had to go finalize albums and then we were going to my mom's for dinner with Nathan's family and my momma!

"You ready to go babe?" Nathan called as I slid on my boots out in the living room.

"Yupp!" I said standing up.

He walked over to me with a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look so adorable!" He said with a smile.

"Keep dreaming alice wonderlands just around the corner!" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you are thinking!"

I was wearing my white haltertop sun dress and my tan cowboy boots.

"I am so not thinking that!" He yelled.

"You are such a bad liar!" I said.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!"

"I knew it. Come on."

We pulled into the parking lot and went over to the elevator. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my head as we stepped on.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

We got up to the top floor and walked in and were immediatly greeted by Lindsay.

"Hey guys! How are the newlyweds?" She asked with a smile.

"We are great! And guess what!" Nathan replied.

"What?"

"We're having a baby!"

"Already?"

"Well, it happened before the wedding."

"Oh. Cyrus is in your office and then Lovato, Gomez, Bieber, Jonas, and Swift are following her."

"Ok! Thank you."

We walked back through all the recording studios and reached his office. He sat in his chair as I sat on the window sill next to him.

"Hello Miley!" He said grabbing her artwork and CD.

"Hello." She said with attitude.

"What's the deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about!" He yelled.

"No I don't!" She yelled right back.

"Do you have any idea how fast I can drop you from this record company for your attitude? I will drop you faster than you can say drop. You lose the attiude and come back in tomorrow and we will think about sending your album to make copies. Go." He said.

She stood up and walked off.

"Demi!" Nathan yelled.

"Hello!" She said as she walked in.

"Hello! Do you have your artwork and and the CD?" He asked her.

"Here ya go!"

"Thank you."

He ran through the CD and her album was set to go out on August 15th.

When he saw everyone he needed to he gavve the list to Lindsay and she ran through it and then sent it out.

Miley Cyrus- Awaiting Conformation

Demi Lovato- August 14th

Selena Gomez- August 31st

Justin Bieber- September 25th

Jonas Brothers- October 5th

Taylor Swift- October 31st

When we got home we were watching TV and what happened this afternoon was all over E! News.

"Well, Miley Cyrus' new album 'Can't Be Tamed' still needs confirmation due to her attitude given to the CEO today at the release conformation meeting." Gulliana Rancic Said," A rep for Cyrus has said that due to the attitude she has given today at the meeting CEO Nathan Cameron has denied a futher conformation until tomorrow. Rep for Cameron has said, the only reason why he denied conformation until tomorrow was due to her disrespectful behavior towards him. She was batting off her teenage mouth to him and being disrespectful when asked what her problem was. Will Miley ever clean up her act or will she keep going and turn into another Britney Spears?"

We looked at each other and started laughing.

What time did you want to leave for your moms?" He asked me turning off the TV.

"Probably 4. Since dinner is at 6:30. She's your mom now,too!" I replied hitting him on the arm.

"I know. It's just weird!" He replied grabbing his arm.

We were sitting on the balcony looking out at the sky and it looked like it was about to start storming. When I saw the lighting flash in the sky I immediatly was inside.

"Why are you so scared of storms?" He asked.

"They just make me feel all weird and everything and I think they are going to like kill me or something." I replied.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and put his head on my shoulder,"As long as you are with me no one will hurt you. Not even mother nature."

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

There was a loud crack of thunder and I jumped and buried my head in his chest.

"Baby, it's ok it's not going to hurt you." He said as he stroked my hair.

"I know I just hate em. Especially since the night you left me in Spain." I said.

"I told you I was sorry. I never meant to do that. I told you I couldn't stand to be around you because I love you. Can you just please let it go. God." He said as he pushed me away and went to the room.

"I'm sorry it was just a joke. I'm sorry." I said walking in the room with him.

"Kaylee, ever since that happened you use it as a bait and I'm getting sick and tired of it! I didn't want to leave you but I felt it was something I had to do. You just need to let it go! Seriously."

"Ok. I'm sorry." I said picking at my fingers.

"Kay stop your going to cut your fingers." He said pushing them to my side.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry."

He pulled me into his arms and I buried my head into his arms.

"I didn't mean to yell at you baby I'm sorry."

"I made you mad. I'm sorry." I said as the tears started to flow out of my eyes.

"Hey," He said as he lifted my chin up with one finger, "Don't cry, I didn't mean to yell at you. You just kept bringing it up and I felt like you were making it sound like your only with me because you feel bad."

"Not at all." I cried.

"Well then, let's just push those memories aside and forget all about them. Ok?"

"Ok."

His face slowly meet mine and his soft minty lips were on mine. We stood there kissing for what seemed like a life time, and I liked it.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I replied breathlessly.

An hour before we had to leave I decided to chang my outfit.

"What are you going to where?" He asked from the bedroom.

"I have no freakin clue!" I yelled from the closet.

When I finally chose an outfit I decided to where my biright yellow sundress, incase you haven't noticed it was my style, and my silver boots that had my name on them and then we were on our way to my moms.

We were about an hour from L.A. when we had to pull over because I didn't feel good at all.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I was leaning over the garbage can throwing up.

"Yeah it's all good." I said wipeing my mouth and putting a peice of gum in.

"Ok. You ready to go. We are going to be late."

When we got to my moms house everyone was sitting in the living room talking.

"Sorry we're late mom." I said walking in and hugging her.

"It's ok. What happened did you get stuck in traffic?" She replied.

"No, she was throwing up at a rest stop." He replied as he hugged her.

"Pregnancy will do that to you." She replied.

"Yeah. So what's for dinner?"

6 Months later...

"Kaylee are you ready to go?" Nathan called from the bathroom.

"Almost, I'm getting dressed now." I yelled.

I had grown out of my regular sun dresses so, of course, I had to get new ones. The one I was wearing today was a plaid one that was red, white, and blue. Since my feet were swollen I was stuck wearing flip flops.

"Ok. Let's go." I said as I walked out.

"You are getting so big." He said as he grabbed my hand.

Today was the day we found out the sex of the baby and then Nathan had a meeting with a new singer at Hollwood Records.

"Kaylee." The doctor said as she came out.

We checked the heart beat then did an ultrasound.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"Yes!" We both said as Nathan grabbed my hand.

"Well, looks like your having,


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Your having, a baby girl." She said with a smile.

"Oh yay!" I said looking at Nathan as I saw a smile sweep across his face.

I got cleaned up and we went out to the car and then traveled to LA for the meeting with the new future face of Hollywood Records.

"I can't wait til she gets here!" Nathan said as he smiled.

"I know! I think I might have a name to!" I replied.

"Really? What is it?"

"Adrian Elizabeth." I said.

There was a few moments of silence then he smiled.

"I love it!" He smiled.

When we got to Hollywood Records the first thing Lindsay asked was 'well'?

"We are having a baby girl!" Nathan said.

"Oh yay! Do you have a name yet?" She asked.

"Adrian Elizabeth." I replied.

"It's beautiful. Charice and Miley are here."

"Why is Miley here? I told her that her next conformation meeting wasn't until the 20th."

"I don't know."

He walked back to his office with me following behind him.

"Charice, we will get to you in a minute go ahead and go to Studio A and get set up. John and Kyle should be in there." He said as he put his papers on his desk.

"Ok!" She said as she walked out.

"Studio A is my studio!" Miley yelled.

"I don't care Miley. Sit." He said back.

"Why are you letting her record in my studio?"

"It is not your studio! It does not have your name all over it! It may have your name on it when your in there recording but other than that it is my studio!" He yelled back at her.

I winced when he yelled because I have never experinced him yelling or being mean before. It kinda scared me.

"That is the studio I have when I am here!" She yelled.

"Miley I am sick and tired of this stupid attitude you give me everyday. Your CD has been put off for 4 months because of your stupid attitude and batting your teenage mouth off for the past 5! After this next CD goes out you are no longer welcome here at Hollywood Records! Kaylee get her file out!" He yelled.

I looked at him and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed her file.

"Here." I said as I plopped it down infront of him and grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

"Kaylee!" He yelled.

I just kept walking he wasn't going to yell at me.

When I got outside I called my mom to come pick me up.

I was standing on the curb when she pulled up.

"Kaylee! Where are you going?" He yelled.

I looked at him and opened the door.

"Hey sweetie." She said.

"Hey mom." I said as I buckled my seat belt and she drove off.

"Your getting big! How'd the appointment go?"

"Good! We are having a girl and nameing her Adrian Elizabeth."

"Aww. That's so adorable. So what's going on between you and Nathan?"

"Nothing."

I was at her house for almost 2 hours then he finally decided to show up.

"Kaylee." He said as I opened the door.

"What?" I asked as I walked out on the porch and stood infront of him.

"Why did you run out on me like that?"

"You don't yell at me and tell me to do something." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were yelling at Miley it scared me then you yelled at me to get her file. I have never seen you yell at someone like that before. Or me.

"Kaylee I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even mean to yell at you. I guess my voice didn't go back to normal after I was done yelling at Miley. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

THE DAY OF THE BABY SHOWER...

"Kaylee, you ready to go?" Nathan called from the living room.

"Yupp!" I said walking out.

I was wearing a white strapless sun dress and flip flops and of course my Promise Ring around my neck.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." I said laying down next to him on the bed.

"Oh baby, are you sure you wanna go tonight?" He asked as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah. My neck just hurts and my back is killing me and I just can't wait until she gets here. Get her out of my body."

"It'll be over soon."

The baby shower was s blast we got clothes,bibs, a stroller, bottles, binkies. We got a lot.

March 25th...

We were with Charice in the recording studio checking up on her and I hadn't been feeling good to begin with. I had been having random pains in my stomach.

"I think you need to be a little bit higher when your holding out Pyramid." Nathan directed.

"Oh geez!" I yelled grabbing my stomach.

"Kaylee?" Nathan said spinning around on his chair.

"Nathan, I think it's time." I said in pain.

He went over to the switch board and clicked on the microphone in the studio.

"Charice we are done for today, I have to get Kaylee to the hospital, she's in labor." He said.

"Ok!" She replied.

When we got to the hospital I got into my room and got the monitors hooked up to me.

My contractions were 10 minutes apart and I knew I was going to be in labor for a very long time.

30 hours in labor was way too long.

"This pain is unbearable!" i said as another contraction finished.

"Hello miss Kaylee." Dr. Hans said as she walked.

"Hi." I said looking at her.

"We are ready for you to push. Nathan come here." She said calling him over.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Push her legs up and out and make sure they stay like that."

"Ok."

He did as directed and then he grabbed my hand.

"I can't do this Nathan. I can't." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Yes you can. You are going to do this and get through it. You can do it. " He said as he interlaced our hands.

"Are you ready, Kaylee?" Dr. Hans said.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No. On three I'm going to need you to give it all your strength and push."

"Ok." I cried.

"Ready one, two, three!" She yelled.

I squeezed Nathan's hand and pushed. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes and my face was on fire.

"I can see the head!Again! One, two, three!" She yelled a second time.

I did the same thing again.

"One more push Kaylee and you will have your baby!"

I sat up again and prepared to push.

"One, two, three!"

I pushed for my final time and then layed back onto my pink pillow and cried. I heard crying then it went silent.

"Do you want to hold your baby girl?" Dr. Hans whispered as she walked over with a bundle.

I shook my head and she handed me her.

"She's smiling." I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Yeah she is. She can tell her mommy is beautiful." He replied.

She was the most adorable baby I have seen in the world. She had brown hair and the cutest little nose in the world, her cheeks were rosy red and chubby, and her smile was adorable.

"She has your smile." Nathan whispered.

NATHAN'S P.O.V.

My daughter was finally here. She looked exactly like Kaylee and I knew our family was going to be a happy one. Kaylee had given all her strength through labor and you could tell she was exhausted. She was in tears still and we hadn't fgured out why.

"Kaylee, give the baby over to Nurse Jaclynn we need to see something." Dr. Hans said.

She handed the baby to me and then the doctor had to check something.

"Nathan come here for a minute." Dr. Hans said as she lead me out to the hall.

I followed her out and she told me something that was very very very very abnormal.

"Nathan, when you last came in for an Ultrasound did we tell you anything about having twins?" She asked.

"No. Why?" I asked quietly.

"Nathan, she has another baby inside of her. She's going to have it any minute now."

"What?"

We heard her yell from inside the room, and we immediatly walked back in.

"Do what you did the first time!" She yelled.

KAYLEE'S P.O.V.

I had no clue what they were doing. No one would tell me what was going on.

"Kaylee, your having another baby." Nathan told me.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Kaylee, on three push!" The doctor yelled.

"What?" I yelled again.

I was still shocked that she didn't tell us we were having twins.

"One, two, three!" She yelled.

I pushed as they counted to 10 and then I fell back into the pillow again.

"I can see the head Kaylee, Come on! One, two, three!" She yelled again.

I did as directed and fell back again.

"One last time Kaylee then it will be over! One, two, three!"

I pushed and I heard crying all over again as I fell back into the pillow.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Hans yelled.

She brought her over and handed Adrian to me and then handed the unnamed girl to Nathan.

"What do you want to name her?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Ummm... Skylar Addison." I said with a smile.

"I was thinking the same thing."

I was still shocked that I had twins. I mean yeah we had clothes and binkies and bottles but we didn't have a carseat or a stroller or anything for her. We had to get another crib and everything.

Since I couldn't walk or barely move it took awhile to change into my pajamas so I could be more comfortable.

"You got it?" Nathan asked as he helped me over to the bed.

"Yeah." I said sitting down.

"I didn't know about Skylar, Kaylee so please don't be mad at me. I didn't know until a minute before you had her." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, I'm not. I'm really glad we had another baby. We can both have one at a time. We won't have to fight over just one. I really am. I couldn't be happier to have twins."

"Are you aure?"

"Yes!" I said hugging him.

"Ok."

While the twins and I were recorvering in the hospital Nathan was catching up on getting another car seat and crib and setting it up.

"You ready to go home?" He asked as he walked in with two car seats.

"Yes!" I said as I buckled Adrian into her seat.

"Good. Because I'm ready for you to be home." He said as he kissed my head.

"I know. What are we going to do about another nursery?"

"We'll get it figured out. Don't worry."

"Ok. Where to first?"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"It's up to you we can go to lunch or we can go to the studio." He replied.

"Let's go to lunch with my mom." I replied.

"OK."

We met her at Kamesly in Beverly Hills and she was the shocked on when we walked in.

"Let me see my new grandaugter!" She said as she came in and took Adrian from me.

"Well see about that," I started.

Nathan walked in with Skylar and my mom's eyed went wide.

"Why do you have two babies?" She asked me.

"Well, they couldn't figure out why I was still in dieing pain when Adrian was born and I was just carrying on and everything. I felt like I was still haveing contrections so they went and did an ultrasound and the doctor and Nathan went out to the hall and Nathan came back in and told me that I was going to be having another baby."

"That is really odd! How did they not know you were having twins when you went in for ultrasounds?"

"I have no freakin idea! It was just BAM! Your having another baby! So while we were recovering in the hospital he was catching up on doubling things up."

"WOW! That is so weird and unexpected."

"I know."

After lunch we had to go to the studio to wrap up Charice's recording and have a conformation meeting with Tiffany Thorntan and the cast of Camp Rock 2.

We walked up to the main lobby and Lindsay's eyes grew as we both walked in with a car seat.

"Umm, why is there two?" She asked.

"Oh we had twins at the last minute!" I smiled.

"Oh my. This day just keeps getting werider and weirder." She said as she stood up and walked away.

We walked back to his office and once again Miss Miley Cyrus was standing there. Except this time with her dad.

"Hello Miley, Billy Ray." Nathan said as he sat Skylar down on the floor next to his desk.

"Hi." They snapped.

"What can I do for you two?"

"I'd like to ask you why you dropped my lovely talented daughter?" Billy Ray asked him.

"I was tired of her attitude that she was dishing everday when she came to a conformation meeting. It was disrespectful and not fair to any of us here. Charice was here to start recording her debut album and when I told her to go to Studio A and she pitched a fit screaming that it was her studio. It is only her studio when it has her name on a piece of paper on the outside. She does not run this business nor will she ever. Everyone in this industry is getting sick and tired of her acting like she owns the place. This is Disney owned and she is making a bad image for all of them." He explained.

"I want my daughters contract resigned. Now!" He yelled.

The babies started crying and that's when I needed his help.

"Nathan can you come help me real fast." I whispered.

"Yeah. Excuse me I need to go help her real quick." He said to them.

"Excuse me! We need to get this taken care of now!" Billy Ray yelled.

"And I need to help my wife with my kids!" He yelled back.

We walked out to the car to change them and feed them.

Since I was breast feeding it hurt like hell!

"Finally she is done!" I said as I handed Skylar to Nathan and grabbing Adrian.

"We don't need their car seats we can take them with out." He said as he out Skylar's binki in her mouth.

"Ok."

We walked back up to his office to continue the meeting.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat down in the chair with Skylar sleeping against is chest.

"Let's settle this now. Put Miley back on a contract." Billy Ray said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. It takes only one person to ruin the image of others for that industry and that's exactly what is happening to the rest of these talented people here. There have been complaints that she was bad mouthing everyone in this industry. Just a month ago Taylor Swift came to me and complained about Miley telling her that she couldn't sing and that she needed voice lessons. Demi Lovato has said that Miley told her she needed to stop trying to hit the high notes that she can't hit. Miley needs to knock of the attitude or she isn't going to get hired by anyone else. I'm sorry. Miley is causing too much drama here."

"I don't think my daughter would ever tell anyone anything like that."

"I didn't daddy, they are just trying to get me in trouble." Miley came in and said in her phony daddy's girl voice.

"Oh knock off the stupid innocent act! Miley is off the record company goodbye."

"That was one of my hit songs." Miley cried.

"Security!" Nathan said through the intercom.

Miley and Billy Ray were escorted out of the building and it was bound to be all over the news that night.

"Tiffany!" Nathan called.

She walked in and sat down in the seat infront of his desk.

"Oh my gosh!" She said," Your daughters are so adorable."

"Thank you! Do you have your artwork and CD?" He asked her.

"Here ya go!" She replied.

Her release date was set for June 14th. The Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam was set for August 28th.

"Home sweet home!" I said as I put Skylar in her crib and Nathan put Adrian in hers.

"We are finally home. Can you believe it? Home with our babies. One that was unexpected and one that was planned." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know! They sleep through the night and that's what's weird."I replied.

He looked over at me and I smiled.

To this day I know our love was real and affectionate.

Hey!

So,

I know I ended it early and unexpectedly but I got really inspired to do another JEMI!

WOOO!

hahahah

so be on the look out for a new Jemi Story

It's going to be a cross over of Camp Rock only a bit more not Camp Rockish I gues?

haha anyway be on the look out!

Thanks,

Paige!


End file.
